


Blueberry Scones

by Orchidvervain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvervain/pseuds/Orchidvervain
Summary: Why did I make this? It just came into my head one day so now you have this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Blueberry Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Give my apologies to poor Aziraphale.

Aziraphale and Crowley entered into the former nun hospital, their eyes scanning around the new lobby area filled with advertisements and resumes.

“Wonder where all the nuns went.” Crowley picked up a small resume near him. He learned the place had become a training area for business employees. How fun.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was gazing about the place more while also wondering when him and Crowley were going to go and get a bite to eat. His hunger was starting to gnaw at his thoughts and it was even making him a bit cranky. But now wasn’t a time to dawdle! They had to find where the Anti-Christ had gone in order to avert Armageddon. That’s what he keeps telling himself while trying to ignore the constant rumbling in his belly.

So when he found a lone plate on a table counter piled with blueberry scones, he dashed over to the plate in a split second. His hunger had overtaken his thoughts and he snagged a few before catching up with Crowley.

The demon looked up to see Aziraphale happily biting down on one of the scones. He glanced back over at the lone plate. With his thoughts fully intact because he never has to worry about food, he found the plate rather suspicious. Why was there just one plate? Doesn’t food usually go stale after awhile?

Crowley sighed. “Angel, D’you really think it’s wise to take food from a place you’ve never been to? A former nun convent, for example?”

“They were left there for people,” Aziraphale said, completely ignoring Crowley’s hunch. “And someone must’ve put so much effort into them. They’d be happy to know that they’re a good baker.”

The demon rolled his eyes. The angel seemed fine so there was no need to worry.

****

The celestial beings were able to find a former nun that stayed behind and questioned her under hypnotism. Unfortunately they got no useful information about the anti-Christ other than adorable ‘toesy-wosies’.

Crowley was urging to leave before things got bad but Aziraphale wanted to thank Mary properly for her help (even if they didn’t get what they needed) and for the scones.

“Tell me, dear, who made those scrumptious blueberry scones?”

“I did.” Mary said robotically.

“Well, you did a mighty good job—“

“Aziraphale, we should get going, now!” Crowley yanked at his arm, his voice filled with more worry than irritation.

“Hold on, Crowley, we have time.” The angel waved him off. “Now, what did you do to make them taste delicious? Were there any ingredients you used?”

“I used the usual main ingredients,” she said. “But I also added in a special powder that I had left over from the convent to play a prank on the employees. The results are rather hilarious. Although it does sprout complaints.”

“Oh, you don’t say,” Crowley grumbled sarcastically and anxiously, looking at the angel with big amounts of concern. “Angel, we should really get to the car.”

“Crowley, there’s no rush,” He looked at the demon. His smile faded when he saw Crowley’s worried expression. It was obvious even with the shades on. “What’s wrong?”

“WHAT’S WRONG?!” Crowley yelled. “YOU’RE TURNING BLUE!”

Aziraphale looked down at his hands. They were still the color of peaches and cream. He scoffed. “Is this is a joke?”

“No! Angel, I’m not kidding!”

“Now, Crowley that’s enough. Let me just fix everything with Mary and then we can go.”

“I’m serious! We need to get into the Bentley NOW!”

“Crowley! This is no longer funny,” Aziraphale started feeling uneasy by all of the panicky waves coming off of the demon.

Crowley hung his head and made a dramatic sigh that turned into a growl.

“Here,” He snapped his fingers and a small mirror popped into his hand. “See for yourself.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but took the mirror anyways if it would get Crowley to calm down.

What the angel saw made him scream and throw the mirror down onto the ground, shattering it. Crowley was right. His face and eyes were a deep vibrant blue. He then looked down at his hands only to see them turning blue as well. 

“Wh-what’s happening to me!?”

“Don’t know,” Crowley hissed, his entire corporation filled with internal panic. “That’s why we should get out of here before someone sees you!”

Aziraphale only nodded.

The only thing he paid attention to as Crowley dragged him to the Bentley was his skin continuing to turn blue, covering his entire body from head to toe.

****

“SSssssooo,” Crowley said. “Should I add this to the counter of ‘your peckishness getting you into trouble’?”

Aziraphale only huffed and looked away. His skin was still completely blue and the blushing only made him even more blue. But he couldn’t help feeling guilty and humiliated.

“Just so you know,” Crowley continued. “Your lucky I was able to save your precious clothing before you began blowing up like a balloon.”

“Don’t remind me,” The angel crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m never having blueberry scones again.”

“No,” Crowley held a finger up. “You’re never eating food from a strange place you don’t know about. Especially a former NUN CONVENT!”

Aziraphale pouted, resting a plump hand against his blue cheek. Hopefully his skin would go back to normal soon.

“Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“When my skin is no longer blue,” Aziraphale said slowly and a bit testily. “Promise to never bring this moment up again.”

Crowley smirked. “Alright.”

The angel looked up. Crowley was still smiling. “What?”

“Sorry,” Crowley chuckled. “You just look rather adorable, at the moment.”

The angel blushed a deeper blue, causing Crowley to stifle his own giggling.

“Oh, shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against blueberry scones, by the way.


End file.
